Various prior art infusers exist for flavoring beverages contained in beverage containers. Typically, these infusers hold pieces of fruit or other flavoring agents, and impart a desired flavor into the surrounding beverage. However, in many prior art infuser designs, the flavoring agents may not be used to their full extent, and may be thrown out when they may still contain sufficient flavor for a beverage refill, or to impart additional flavor.
What is therefore needed is an improved design which overcomes some of these limitations in the prior art.